Kel'Ustu Galast'uff
Name Kel'Ustu Galast'uff Biography Third Age History Ancestry Early life Kel'Ustu Galast'uff's child hood was that of a shadowed Ork. He was bred by an Ork Warrior claiming his battle war prize after a Clan on Clan raid. After having his way with Ustu's birth mother his father left to rejoin his Clan to rage war on another clan. His mother, dishonored to her tribe for letting another other then her mate breed with her was cast out she bore Ustu in the outlands of Eastern Isle. Wanting to save her off spring the same dishoner she bared she gave him her mates last name Galast and her fathers first Uff. Being born of the proud Kel Clan Kel'Ustu Galast'Uff was titled. Not wanting any of her tribe to no their relation, she left Ustu fate to that of a exiled uncle in the swamps saying she had found him wounded in battle. Kel' Macarr rasied Ustu in the ways of war but not as the common Ork's practiced. In the way of the shadow. An ork is forged from skill and honor powered with strength and cunning why waste it charging your enemy. When you can out think him approuch from behind and slit his throut before he could even reach for his weapon. Ustu was trained by his Rouge Uncle. Axe mastery traded for dual Daggers, Heavey plate in exchange for cloth and leathers, and War crys for poisons.Ustu was tested in many fields. Stealth being a powerful creature hiding his presents was no easy feet or learning grace with a brutes body. by the time Ustu was 24 he took the sacred rouge initiation of shaving his head bald. Orks head their honor breads to the highest reguard. To be shaved bald was to promote lower cast. Just what a rouge wanted Ustu's would not want attention among his people with his new skills he would want to blend with the common and weak, being able to move among the Peons to kill the warrior and fade back into the pathetic crowed. Ustu's had proven him self to Macarr, allowing him to challenge his own uncle. Killing ones kin was a great taboo among orks but their relation was not know to them. Ustu's and Macarr squared up for their dual. Daggers drawn it was a fight to the death if the master won his student was not ready, if the student won the master had completed the circle. Their fight lasted only minutes. leaving Ustu standing over Macarr bleeding, after his victory he as instructed mixed a health potion with his masters blood and drank it. showing tribute to his fallen master Ustu added his teachers name to his title leaving the Swamps as Kel'Ustu Macarr Galast'Uff from here on out only he would know his full name and title. Having burning his master with his weapons and buring the ashes, Ustu began to find his mother whom Macarr spoke off. Ustu struggled balancing his grace with his blood lust, his temper had alway been his downfall in many practices. Finding his way back to a Kel Clan camp he learned of his last name being of importance. Seeking his parents he traveled from elder to elder barracks to barracks searching. He found his mothers old tribe. He was greeted by the honor guards he pulled information out of the tribe learning that his father had died a proud death on the great mountain in a distant land of Andromidia during the Rise of Chaos Noss, and that his mother had been raped by the Ruku Clan and dishonored by allowing shame to come to her fallen mates name. Hearing that this Ruku Clan maybe found in the a far away land Ustu ventured toward them following rumors and huntches. Adult hood ?? Years have past and Ustu now finds him self in an unfimilair wood searching for this Ruku Clan. He is attacked by a Elven ranger, whom is a member to a faction at war with the Ruku. before nogotiations could be had Ustu had to defend him self. his shadowed arts were more then enough to dispatch the would be ranger.after retreving his blades from the elf's corpes Ustu claimed the head of his Eternal foe and looted the body for every thing it was worth. stumbling through the woulds and arriving in a imperial Church town of Stath' Brad. after pawning all he could and buying better blades and some handy fire starters he looked for work. The only thing this pathetic human town had was some lost best. Without a better opion for the night he thought he could maybe find the dog and rob would be heros searching for the pet. Fel Forest of Stath’Brad As Ustu followed the rescue party into the woods he decided to wait tell the party broke into smaller groups. But as the party began to split up a band of Foresaken attacked the group. Ustu had never fought the undead before cutting their throuts seem to do nothing but adjust their heads on their shoulders. Luckly a paladin and a Dreanei warlock arrived and help vanquish the foresaken. but as the new party stood victorious an arguement broke out the paladin claimed the blight was forcing them to goe against each other and that they should regroup at the town. as the group returned Ustu and a curious group consisting of a Dark Elf and a Argonian continued deeper. disterbing a fel Ent the group fleed for their lived passing the other half of the party but Ustu new he could not lose this anceint giant by simply running in the forest so quick on his feet he sent the ent stumbling back with a handful of his newly purchased firestarters giving him and the rest of the group time to make it out of the woods. In town Ustu admired the Dark Elf's abilities and skill and and the cunning of the argo the three decided to moved together to the market to search for better gear. Ustu knowing a better blade in the hands of the dark elf was worth the gold in his pocket if they were to travel together the the rouge bought better blades for his companion. Hearing of the ledgendary Rouqe band being in town Ustu and his dark elf friend visited the hole in the wall while the Argo went west to hunt. After a less the positive out come the orc and dark elf bought a room at the local inn for the night to heal wounds and sleep. the next day the two offered thier blades to the church to deal with the foresaken infestation instructed to join up with a paladin front far west in the tree line roughly from where he had came weeks before. Hopefuly companing paladins and a dark elfs the rangers would leave him be he headed for the tree line on the horizon. Plains of Stath' Brad ''' Noticing that they had not left the town alone the two challenged the follower. the confrintation was fairly short as with most of Ustu 's conflicts. With great team work between Ustu's daggers and tricks and the Dark Elf's bow the novise bounty rouge was killed. Eger to claim his fellow rouges gear Ustu opened the attackers backpack. The rouges pack was armed with a trap exploding and sending Ustu back in a cloud of fire and smoke destroying any and all loot he may have had. the two spent a few days tending their wounds before continuing. The two travel through the plains spotting a lone dwaf seeming to be lost in the fields. right after introductions Foresaken warlock from the other forest weeks ago passed by with great haste. soon later the Ronin and Paladin were running the same direction. Ustu and his ally B questioned the two travelers as to why they ere fleeing the woods. Stories were shared of an abomination and the woods falling, more and more the undead pressed the paladin's foothold, and they were to head back to town and call for reinforcments. Ustu informed the Paladin that him and his ally were the reinforcments and that the church was out of brothern. The dwarf seem to be confused as worried not being a fath of the church or the undead kept to him self deep in though. The 5 traveler fell prey to an ambush lead by a Rouqe assasin. The paladin insisted he make it to town to warn them of the abomination and retreated. the Ronin agreed to stay behind and make a disraction while the Paladin ran. with in seconds arrows and bolts were flying. as the new team of 4 fought the 4 rouqe's Ustu wanted to test his real skills but was his party was engaged he was stuck by the lead assassin. the first strike was a crippling wound to the arm preventing any other actions to be done with the limb. once by one the master assasin crippled Ustu as if a cat with a mouse with fire, arrows and gun shots roared in the back ground Ustu felt his fate sealing has he noticed B stand from one of the grassy hills with an arrow drawn hope shot through his face unfortunatly the assasin notice the change of expression as well looking back only for a second sending a throwing knife to sever B's thumb from his hand and slicing a notch in his ear which would have been his face had he not jumped in time. A loud gun shot was heard landing near the assasin stealing only moments of his attention enough time for the ronin to shake of his peralasis and cast one of the largest flames he had every conroled into the attacker. with his foe cought off guard Ustu used his last bit of energy to thrust one of his posined daggers deep into the assasins stomach. fearing death the assasin took off for a grassy hill and jumped over it rolling out of sight B using a health potion and The ronin Dara healing Ustu the dwarf no were to be found. the three feared the return of the assasin and pulled back across the battle field to a highly lush hill. the Ronin mentioned that the paladin would return soon if we could hold out. and sure enough he did the surviving 3 informed the new 4th of the situation. B stood up and tried to flank the assasins hill with his bow drawn as Dara the ronin flanked from the left Ustu and the Paladin charged forward..... '''Shadow Theif of Stath'Brad Upon returning from the fields Ustu seeks out Jacob Smith for assestment of his skills, Returns to the bar, and encounters the Shadow theif. Saves Chow'd Nuaght the dwarf from the local Goblin synicit. Chough nught and Dara are sent to the hospital for alchol posioning after night fall Ustu gets stalked by the Troll theif but returns safely home at the inn. The next morning creaking of out side his door awakens Ustu in a combative fright. with out hesitation a dagger is thrown stright into the door. On the out side a undead weeze confuses yet relieves Ustu. After inspecting the unwanted guess through the peep hole the foresaken from the woods is standing their concealing his identity. Ustu opens the door letting him in. The rotting creatures has appered to be free of the normal undeads plot against the living so Ustu accepts the zombie into his room. through the difficault sigh's and weezes in a forign tounge, they exchange names Ustu and Vida agree to stick together. Vida explains he is with the paladin but cant find him and Ustu shares his companion list fo Dara and B missing as well. a creek on the roof alerts both of the. Ustu warns Vida of his experiance of last night and of the troll. with daggers drawn Ustu kneels down eyeing the roof for an impression or presser of any kind. Vida quick witted notices a fly following his stench. with a wave of his hand he and s the flys life and he puts two fingers over his eyes and throws his perspective into the dead incect. Ustu has seen him do this before in the woods... so he guards the foresakens body while he is in the vulnerable state. vida's new perspective was on its back on the ground looking at his bodys feet. after figuring out the controls he control's the now Fel fly to rise and go out the window it takes a minutes to figure the turning but when he does he see a figure above them both shifting his weight. with in seconds the figure runs and jumps off to a near by building new at the flys controls Vida flys into a wall and looses control. Snapped back to his own body with a head ache he tells him he has left he'll try and track him. Ustu says he will meet him out back. a knock at the door startles both of them. Ustu sends Vida into the closet to not cuase any alarm. the inn keeper and his daughter enter informing him that his time is up and if he wanted to stay pass noon it would cost another night... Ustu tried to negotiatate for 10 more minutes but failed leaving the keeper with the key and leaving as he headed down the stairs he wondered about the foresakens plan as Ustu came to the back of the Inn he heard a scream and saw the forsaken leap out of the top story window collaping horrifically to the ground. Ustu ran up to provide aid but as he approuch Vida pulled his broken bones from the earth once more and relocated his jaw. The two seeking information went to Smittys Pub deep in the back of the market place. A distrubing presents of golbin shops lining the market intreged Ustu. At last they came to the guarded door and said the password. When they entered Ustu released all his weapons to the front desk and Vida was instructed to wear an amulet that capped his magical power. Talking to smitty about the word on the street he finds out that the bounty on him and his band of heros has doubled and that his dawrf and elf friend were hald off to the hospital in the church. Ustu clams his weapons and takes off while vida returns the rouge pub their necklace back and follows. as the two are running across town they hear a deep roar and a crack as they see smoke coming from the church. on their run they are join by the imperial guards all rushing the explosive church. after a hours jogg clear across twon they come to the base of the rumbled church. the front half has come crumbling down with only few guards stumbing out of the dust covered in ash and glass. The guards begain to remove the rumble to geth to the people in side. during the choas Ustu is looking for a way into the church but is vision is cought on the trolls apperance standing in the crowd stairing back.... throught the anarchy the troll disappears and reappers infront of Ustu striking him in the face sending him stumbling. Vida is quick to send a Shadow bolt striking the troll in the side of the face. The thief stumbles and lands on one knee. Ustu charges with daggers drawn striking with combos and hitting nothing but air as the troll evades using a capoeira combat style. after turning from offense to defense Ustu did every thing he could to stop the onslought of heels and palms from breaking his bones Vida casted another shadow bolt at the trolls center of mass in one fuild sumer salt he arched his back over the spell but this bought Ustu enough time to get a quick jab into the trolls side the troll hit the ground hard and vanished vida could see the attackers spirit running into the church leaving a small trail of blood Ustu followed as Vida chaced after him. In side the church they discovered the root of all the screams the roof has crumbled on top of the hospital wing of the church mages and knights alike are doing every thing in their power to remove the rumble and save the injured. Inside sundering remains og the medical wing the two find the Draenei Paladin shifting through the chaos looking for his master. The paladin questions the two if they know who did this and Ustu says follow us and will show you. The band of three manage to work their ay through the ruined halls to the main mass chamber only to catch a gimps of the troll flee past the alter. the Paladin picks up to Blunt weapons from his follen compations after giving them a blessing and prayer. As the orc begins to charge the door the Foresaken insiste he scout ahead. the paladin agree and allows the use of reanimation for the good of the church. Vida find a wonded Merc and possesses him. the reanimated possed stands and lerks towards the alter passage. Slipping through into the churches library After fighting and warring through the library the heros seem to have lost the troll.Ustu is slamed onto his back while the paladin truning to see what happend is kicked in the face Vida rolls away fromt he combat to cast another spell.before he can track the troll he loses behind the book shelfs as the paladin gets up the book case his rocked onto him but befor eit could cruch him he cast sancuary. Ustu runs over through the shield and tackles the paladin out of the way of the book case. after a short conflict the troll is sent retreating farther into the church. chasing him they worked their way to the top sotry. The chruch rumble and growns as the foundation shifts and crashes downn. The whole left wing as fallen. The heros worked their way through the houseing hall to a dead end. Battle in the kitchen Battle in the sanctem THE ONE ON ONE DUAL IN THE MASTERS CHAMBER Ustu's falls Raise of Kel The move New Home Arena Appearance Possessions/Equipment Weapon(s) Combat Powers and Abilities Relationship Feat(s) Trivia